


Горячее сердце

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: От его вдоха дрожит, покрывается рябью белоснежное покрывало Мидгарда. Его выдох — вьюга, собирающая по миру слабых духом, отчаянных наглецов и детей, позабытых родителями. Каждый шаг — громовой раскат.





	Горячее сердце

_— Почему? Почему, папочка, мне нельзя выходить в метель?_  
_— Почему? Почему, мамочка, мне нельзя поиграть в бурю?_  
От его вдоха дрожит, покрывается рябью белоснежное покрывало Мидгарда. Его выдох — вьюга, собирающая по миру слабых духом, отчаянных наглецов и детей, позабытых родителями. Каждый шаг — громовой раскат.  
Крохи, населившие бедную землю под защитой асов, прячутся по домам. Тянут руки к подаренному огню и рассказывают сказки о днях давно минувших. Никому не позволено выглянуть наружу, там — _он_ , и пока он идет, никто не смеет преградить дорогу.  
Так было всегда и так будет, но однажды на дороге остался живой.  
— Кто ты? — спросила вьюга, окутав тонкое тело коркой блестящего инея.  
— Что ты? — вторила пурга, рассыпав на черных волосах белые снежинки.  
— Зачем? — расплакалась младшая, метелица, тонкими слезами царапая посиневшую кожу.  
— Прочь! — отозвался грохотом первого шага ледяной великан.  
— Уходите! — он взмахнул булавой — ледяной веткой Великого дерева — и выгнал сестриц, а они от испуга пустились прочь, захватив с собой братца Ветра.  
Наступила тишина. Лежащий в снегу человечек вытянул руку к небу, стал шептать молитву защитникам, и ледяной великан устремил взгляд вдаль. Редко удавалось ему встретить других существ, кроме вездесущих сестриц и их брата. Вдвоем, человек и великан, ждали чуда. Раскроется небесный купол? Пустит всадницу-проводника?  
Небо молчало. Человек опустил руку — она упала в снег и замерла неподвижно. Ледяной великан понял, что напрасно ждет чуда. Валькирия приходит за отважными воинами, забирает достойнейших, а крошка, замерзающий на одеялах Мидгарда, не достоин ее внимания.  
— Ты молился не тем богам, кроха, — сказал великан и зашагал прочь. От грохота над белоснежной простынью поднялась поземка.  
— Вернись, — шепнула она, тихо-тихо, он один мог услышать ее голос.  
— Что привязалась? Разве не видела ты, кого он звал? — великан зашагал быстрее, поземка окрепла и принялась повторять, залетая в покрытые инеем уши.  
— Вернись, вернись, вернись!  
Он встал на месте, чтобы она замолчала. Без ветра ей негде было разгуляться. Пока она утихала, он обернулся. Фигурка человека позади не шевелилась. Руку его присыпало свежим снегом. На сияющем полотне лишь два цвета выдавали в нем человеческое — черный и алый.  
— Будь ты проклята, — пророкотал великан, разворачиваясь. Ступать нужно было аккуратно — любой шаг мог ненароком навредить человеку. С тех пор, как его род появился в Мидгарде, великаны ходили особыми тропами, едва ступая.  
Глаза человека еще шевелились, а изо рта тянулась вверх тонкая струйка пара. Великан склонился над ней, силясь понять, долго ли проживет смертный.  
Человек заметил над собой фигуру великана, дернулся и вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Над чем ты смеешься, кроха? — спросил великан.  
— Над собой, — ответил человек.  
— Разве можно смеяться на пороге смерти?  
— Когда же еще смеяться?  
Великан зачерпнул ладонью человека вместе со снегом и поднялся, взглянув за горизонт.  
— Куда ты несешь меня? — спросил человек. Синие губы его напомнили великану о крови, что полилась рекой, когда пришли на землю асы. Великан было сжал ладонь, но снег, захваченный с земли, помешал ему раздавить человека.  
— Прочь, — ответил великан, — прочь от смерти, где тебе не над чем будет смеяться, кроха.  
Так они отправились в путь, человек с горячим сердцем и великан изо льда, ступавший по одеялу Мидгарда ногами-скалами. С каждым шагом великана человеческое сердце билось слабее. Чем быстрее он шел, тем скорей умирал человек. Ясно стало, что вдвоем им не дотянуть до тепла и покоя.  
— Жаль тебя, кроха, — сказал тогда великан. — Что бы я ни делал, ты не спасешься. Ты молился добрым богам, но они не ответили, а в моих руках больше нет силы.  
— Ты и есть добрый бог, — ответил человек, продолжая улыбаться — губы его растрескались, из паутины трещин выступили и замерзли капли крови. — Знаешь ли ты, что лежал я там по своей воле? Никому во всем свете не было до меня дела, и я решил, что уйду прочь, где никто уже не найдет меня. Но ты, великан, отыскал меня и забрал, и теперь я уже никогда не буду один. Вышло так, что ты подарил мне больше, чем я мог бы просить у тебя, ведь я не приносил тебе подношений и не возносил молитв. Забери вместо этого то, что у меня осталось — мое теплое сердце. Оставь его себе, чтобы оно напоминало тебе о том, что ты — добрый бог.  
Сказав так, он умер и ничего больше не мог сделать. И ледяной великан исполнил его последнюю волю — забрал из груди теплое сердце, укутал льдом и положил за пазуху под шкуру древнего зверя, убитого задолго до прихода асов.  
Куда бы ни шел с тех пор великан, где бы ни гремели его шаги, с ними в такт всегда бьется теплое сердце человека. И когда пробьет Последний час и боги схлестнутся в яростной битве, ледяной великан достанет свою драгоценность, положит на ледяную ладонь, вдохнет, призывая сестриц и их брата, выдохнет раз, другой, отгоняя их прочь, и в ответ ему на лице человека расцветет улыбка.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
